


Bad Blood

by AngieEdition



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, expect major sadness, i made myself sad writing this, its at the fucking beach, post titan AU, sightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieEdition/pseuds/AngieEdition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were young and had nothing to lose,<br/>There was nowhere else to go<br/>And you said you always had my back<br/>But how were we to know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary based off Bad Blood by Bastille
> 
> Babys first fic on Ao3
> 
> DO NOT READ THIS if you don't wish to read anything sad or associated with any major character death. Also explicit sex scenes between two male characters. You have been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not claim to own any of these characters, nor am I going to be making money off this. I am not affiliated with Attack on Titan, manga or anime versions. I am writing this for my own pleasure and entertainment.
> 
> Please note this has not been beta'd so I apologize for any glaring mistakes or plot holes.

\------------------------------------------

Eren watched Levi’s blurred shape through his eyelashes, body swaying with the horse as they made their way across the open fields of the untouched countryside. It had been days now since they had seen anyone else, or passed through any of the new settlements popping up around the country.

After the defeat of the titans, humanities population had been surprisingly confident and outgoing in leaving the cities. Small towns and communities were moving steadily outwards and away from the walls that once kept them safe, and new life was flourishing. Eren felt warmed by the thought that this is what he and his comrades had achieved. They were no longer caged like animals in those walls, they were free. He sighed as they bumped over uneven ground and Levi’s head whipped back to his young charge.

“Eren are you awake?” Eren nodded and watched as his former superiors eyebrows knitted together in concern. Levi looked older these days, the lines around his eyes increasing and becoming more pronounced, he’d never noticed until recently either the grey beginning to creep in at his temples. Sometimes Eren thinks the only thing that had been keeping Levi together all those years, was the high expectations of his superiors and the starving populace. He had people depending on him then. Now with the scouts disbanded, the Corporal was reduced to just a hero, a nostalgic figurehead of days gone by. Eren was the only one depending on him now, and worries about what will happen to his captain when he’s gone.

They were the only two left.

Eren attempted to keep his eyes open, but couldn’t, he was too tired. His own reins were attached to the pommel of Levi’s saddle and the straps bound around his legs and torso were the only thing keeping him on his horse. Eren seemed to be tired a lot more these days. It had all started so long ago now.

\------------------------------------------

During the final months of the battle for humanity it had began to show, as Erens control over his titan form grew stronger, and his ability to stay in control lasted longer, his human form began to weaken. It was subtle at first, a hint of a fever and a few late morning sleep ins. They had put it down to a mild cold and kept him on call.

After his first seizure cleaning the yard, they called in a doctor.

Eren remembers the first time he heard his diagnosis. Levi had been with him the whole time, perched to the side, legs and arms crossed in apparent annoyance, like he couldn’t believe Eren could be so stupid to get sick, and had told him as much on the way there. Even then he didn’t know what to expect but it wasn’t this. Eren Jaeger, humanities last hope, was dying. The two soldiers remained silent, eyes wide, as the doctor explained why his body was falling apart. The closest explanation they had was that he was overheating from the inside out. Right now, the doctor stammered nervously pushing his glasses back onto his nose, the only thing keeping Eren functional was his titan healing ability but even that wouldn’t be able to keep him alive forever, eventually his brain was going to burn and his organs would shut down. His blood was boiling and they couldn’t do anything but watch.

Levi had stood as the doctor fell quiet, saying a terse thank you as he grabbed Eren’s arm and pulled him off the bed and out the door. Reaching the hallway the scout leader turned and smashed Eren into the wall, eyes narrowing at the silent tears falling from the young mans eyes.

“Eren,” he had said. No response. Levi slapped him, hard, and Eren finally turned his eyes and focused on the older man.

“You will not fucking die Eren, we are going to fix this,” his eyes softened for barely a moment, “That’s an order,” Eren had nodded.

He thinks that was the last time he saw Levi truly smile.

The next couple of weeks were hell, daily expeditions further and further outside the walls as they reclaimed land, pushed them all to their limits. Hanji and the team no longer spent their time worrying about his titan form, and instead tried and experimented on various ways of keeping him alive. Eren remembers days when Levi held him as his prone body, steaming visibly from his affliction, was lowered into ice baths, skin hissing on contact. He remembers the rapidly cooling flesh of his captains naked chest pressed against his back, holding his head above the water line. So soon after transforming he could no longer do it himself, muscles too weak to move on their own. Calloused hands ran fingers through his damp hair matted with sweat, pushing ice against his neck in an attempt to cool him down from the change. They were so quiet in those moments. Eren felt safe.

Eventually his body would work again, and as they both emerged from the bath Levi never complained, fingers and lips turned blue from the icy water, he never once complained. Hanji eventually came up with a more expedient way of keeping him cool, using a variation on a poisonous chemical they used to keep pieces of equipment in workable during winter. Daily injections of the icy toxin to his system kept Eren functional day to day, but as the doses increased so did their hope diminish.  
It was during this time of desperation that Eren first told Levi he loved him. Laying in bed, cold smooth rocks pressed in tightly to his side, Eren had grabbed his superiors hand as he turned to leave for the night.

I love you.  
Corporal I love you.

Levi had stopped, only for a moment, and continued out the door. He didn’t come back for 3 days. Not until Hanji eventually dragged him back into Erens room, arms loaded up with fresh towels and bags of ice, before closing the door and locking it behind them.

“I’m so..” a hand covered his mouth. Cool against his overheated skin.

“Don’t say it,” cold black eyes stared him down, “Don’t you dare take it back,” palms were replaced with soft lips and Eren lost his first kiss. A tongue slid across his lips, and he eagerly opened his mouth letting Levi take control of the kiss. The moment escalated quickly from there as his clothes, what little there were, were stripped off, strong fingers touching all the places Eren wanted to touch, gentle hands skimming his sides, worshiping his reddened skin and aching bones.

“Is this okay?” Levi’s voice sounded calm but his thighs trembled either side of Erens hips. The boy smiled and brought a hand up to Levi’s face, touching his cheek and running it through the short hairs at the back of his neck.

“Yes,” he choked out a groan as a hand slid down to his lower stomach, tickling the hair above his erection.

“Levi, please,” he leant up for a kiss as rough fingers surrounded his aching cock. Soft gasps leaving his mouth as the hand began to move, hips stuttering against the foreign sensations. Levi groaned and let go leaning down to grind their erections together. They moved against each other, pushing against soft dry skin, heat radiating from their bodies just as the stones around them provided stark contrast.

“I’m going to try something, tell me if it’s too much,” Levi asked, pausing to sit on Erens thighs and reach for the towels. There was a subtle squirting sound and cold fingers came back to slide silky smooth across both their erections. Eren gasped, hips bucking upwards as the sensation was quickly taken away and a smooth hand continued the maddeningly slow strokes on his cock alone. Gently slippery fingers circled down over his thighs, urging him to bend his legs up at the knees. Levi eased quickly between them and with one hand now on his cock, the other in small circles moved down behind Erens balls to press against his perineum. Eren held his breath as they went lower teasing around his asshole, quick dips inside countered with harder pressure easing him into the sensation as pleasure pooled in his abdomen. Eren wanted more.

“Levi, please,” he ground out, mouth occupied again as Levi deepened their kissing, a wet hand coming to grab his chin as a single finger penetrated deep inside him. Eren gasped into the kiss as their tongues delved deeper and swiped over teeth, a second finger joining the first and twisting deep inside him. The hand stilled as Eren cried out.

“You okay?” Levi was panting now and Eren squirmed against the stationary fingers inside him. It felt so strange, but not entirely bad.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Levi smirked and the thrusting fingers continued massaging his passage, stretching him out. Erens hands pressed against his Corporals smooth chest, pushing him up as his other hand trailed down to his partners abandoned cock. He stroked the hard skin, aiming it downwards and rubbed the hard flesh against where Levi’s fingers were still knuckle deep inside him.

“Now, do it now,” Eren pleaded, his stomach muscles tightening with the effort. Levi kissed him lightly again on the lips, and moved back. Carefully, he squirted more of the liquid onto his dick, shuddering as he pumped himself twice to even it out. Lifting one of Eren’s legs Levi placed it on his shoulder and moved his hips up into position, pressing forward lightly. Levi pushed firmly and pressure released as the head of his cock slipped inside, internal muscles constricting around his cock against the sudden intrusion. They both groaned in unison, Erens eyes tearing up as Levi couldn’t help pressing in deeper. Thin hands flailed about and Levi leaned forward so Eren could grab his shoulders, pushing deeper and bottoming out in the young boy. The green eyed boy could feel muscular thighs and pubic hair against his ass as he took huge gulping breaths, trying to steady himself through the unexpected pain. Levi leaned back and pushed in again, slow shallow thrusts as he pumped at Erens cock, attempting to coax him back into full hardness.

“It hurts,” he managed to strangle out around his teeth and Levi pressed a kiss to Erens temple stilling inside him.

“I know, Eren, it’s okay, do you want me to stop?” he asked hesitantly, brushing the back of his thighs with his hands, as if he was trying to calm a spooked yearling. Eren paused legs shaking around Levi’s hips, he felt his partners dick twitch inside him and groaned, head falling back against the pillows. He wanted this, he wanted to be with the Corporal so bad, and he wanted to make him feel good.

“Don’t stop, just go slow,” he smiled, reaching out a hand to grab his shoulder. Levi nodded and restarted, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in. Repeating the movement, the older man rolled his hips and Eren gasped, clenching hard around the cock inside him, fingernails digging into Levi’s shoulder.

“There, right there,” he gasped out pulling Levi flush against him. Levi complied and rolled his hips again on the in stroke, speeding up as Eren continued to moan and writhe underneath him. The slap of flesh on flesh filled the room as they rutted against each other and Eren felt the constriction of arousal once again, the muscles in his stomach tightening as Levi groaned above him, speeding up even more. Eren cried out as Levi managed to hit his prostate dead on, hands scrabbling away from Levi’s shoulders to grab his own aching dick. The lightest touch to the head and he called out Levi’s name, coming over his own chest, a small amount hitting his neck as he curled up into Levi’s body. Levi’s own breath left his mouth in pants as he pushed forward into the whimpering post-coital body beneath him, moaning out his own completion with Erens name on his tongue. He pulled out as he came, cum joining Erens on his stomach, mixing together and cooling on his sweaty skin.

They slumped down next to each other, Levi scrunching his nose up at the mess between them before grabbing Eren’s shirt and wiping them both off. He pulled Eren in to cuddle, bringing him in to curl against his chest protectively. It was the best sleep Eren had in a long time, the older mans knees digging into the backs of his thighs, and nose pressed into his shoulder.

Drifting off, he momentarily forgot about his bad blood, happy with the deep even breathe on his hot skin and the cool hand clenched over his heart.

There wasn’t a day after that Eren didn’t tell Levi he loved him, and from the look in his eyes and the curve of his mouth Levi never failed to return it two fold.

\-------------------------------

Eren felt a cool breeze down his side through the mantle shielding him from the sun. They had to be getting close. Armin had told him about the ocean and the sun that beat down on it’s sandy shores. Thats where they were headed.

After the dissolution of the scouts, many people had opted to join the new military and police divisions set up to help and govern the land. People still needed protecting, just no longer from 15 foot tall man eaters. A lot though, had simply just quit, went outside the walls to start a new life with their families. They were allowed to go, they had done enough.

Armin had decided to try his luck in a political career instead of leaving completely, while Mikasa joined the ranks of an extended military police working to expand their borders and help with any civil unrest. Eren hopes that they are both happy with their new lives. He couldn’t see their faces when they said goodbye, his eyesight mostly gone now as the retinas and blood vessels had burst and burnt away long ago, but he had held their hands, and touched their wet faces when they saw him off. He could have sworn he heard them yelling and waving goodbye long after they’d left the city limits. He was lucky to get that much

Eren was sure that they were going to kill him after the final battle. He was the last titan left. He was ready in that moment when he fell from the quickly disintegrating corpse of his titan body, to be struck down, a final blow by sword before he hit the ground. He was so ready.  
Instead strong arms caught him and he heard nothing but cheering and the sound of people crying as a needle was stuck in his neck, cool liquid injected into his system. Back in the city he was also ready, still in the arms of the one who caught him, he expected if not on the battlefield, now I shall die. Yet death did not come. It seemed after his victory the King and his council did have compassion, they knew he was already dead, so they asked him what he wished for. One final request for a dying savior.

Eren told them he wanted to see the ocean.

He and the Corporal left early on a Monday, the last journey for his weak and failing body. They knew he would die on that beach, and if not, Eren was sure Levi’s orders still stood to make sure he did. Death didn’t bother him anymore. He had been ready for so long now.

“We’re almost there. Just a little longer,” a gentle hand brushed his shoulder and Eren rested his forehead against the coarse hair of the animals neck, breathing in the smell of horse sweat and dirt. Not much longer now. Eren smelt it before he saw it, the salt in the air unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. Strong winds blowing sand into his cheeks and he felt like crying. This was it.

Levi eventually stopped the horses and undid the buckles holding him in place, letting his frail body slip into his arms. He felt cool to the touch, but Eren had heard he now had burns extending from his inner arms all the way up the left side of his face from when he caught Eren that last time. The scarring would never leave him were the whispers said around him in his hospital bed. Eren wanted to touch them. Feel the pain he’d left on his protector. But Levi hadn’t let him, and his arms we’re to weak and too slow to touch without being caught.

The Corporal said he was fine.

“I’m going to sit you down now,” he was lowered to the hot ground body pulled around as Levi sat with him. Eren's head was cradled in the space between Levi’s neck and shoulder, arms lining his chest beside the strong lines of the Corporals legs. The sun was hot, and Eren could hear the waves lapping against the shore. Curling his fingers, fine grains of sand slipped through, soft to the touch. Eren opened his eyes, he needed to see. Yellow lines stretching into an endless blue. An endless sparkling blue. He was crying.

“Thank you,” he said through his sobbing, clutching at Levi’s clothing, “Thank you so much Corporal,”  
Silence greeted his thanks, but Eren thought he felt Levi choke, a shudder running through his torso.

“Can we go to the water?” he was so hot, he wanted the water, that icy blue at least once.

“Sure,” the older man paused, swallowing words he wouldn’t say, “Anything,” and Eren was lifted once again. It felt like a long walk, boots crunching softly in the sand. Levi’s steps slowed as he got to the water, legs taking longer steps as it got deeper and deeper. They walked out a long way, the water reaching to where Eren was being held bridle style in his arms. It was cold, and it moved. It smelt like wet straw and table salt. Levi lowered his charge, arms still bound tightly around his thin chest, but he let Erens legs fall into the water. It was the first time Eren had been upright in an age, feet moving lightly with the current brushing against the soft sand beneath them.

“What does it look like Levi?” he couldn’t see well, and the small splashes of water to his face we’re forcing him to close his eyes. The older man readjusted his hold on Eren, lifting his head higher as his hold got tighter.

“Big and blue. What’s it supposed to look like?” he grunted from behind Erens ear and Eren laughed.

“Beautiful, like freedom,” Levi paused. Looking out over the ocean, and Eren lifted his head back, looking up at his solemn face, eyes squinting from the glare of the afternoon sun on the water.

“Yeah, I guess it does,” as an after thought he added, “Brat,” Eren laughed again as he began crying again. He had missed the insults thrown at him daily as he got more and more sick. If Levi noticed he didn’t say anything.

They stayed like that, watching as the sun set over the endless expanse of water. Neither of them said a word as the water grew colder and the sky darker. Inky black water and the sparkling of the moon over the waves forced Levi to eventually, decide to bring Eren back to the shore. He had lost feeling in his fingers long ago, and gently as he could he lifted the water logged body back into his arms. Erens eyes were closed peacefully like a child, as he made his way back slowly being careful not to jostle him too much. Laying his body down on the cold sand Levi lightly tapped Eren’s cheek.

“Eren?” he was met with no response and Levi slapped him a little harder, “Eren wake up,” heat was quickly returning back to the young boys body. Eyes still closed Levi tried again and again to wake him up as the body started to burn hotter and hotter.

“Eren?” he punched him in the leg hard before pressing against Eren’s chest, forcing the breath out of his lungs. Levi moved his hand to touch Erens face and snatched it back. It was as if he was touching hot metal, and even now blisters were forming on his fingers where his hand had touched the boy.

“Wake the fuck up you brat, come on,” he grabbed his arms, the skin on his hands burning despite the clothes covering Eren’s skin. The material was beginning to blacken and fall away from the body, smoke rising from the remains.

“Come on! Don’t leave me like this you fuck,” Levi shook Eren roughly and was shocked as skin began to fall away beneath him, disintegrating like all those titans he had killed so long ago.

“No,” he knew it wouldn’t be long now, they never lasted long those bodies, he had barely seconds left, “Not like this,” Levi’s head dropped as he watched the last pieces of his lover fall away,

“I love you,” he choked out, voice cracking as he grasped at the pieces of cloth left behind, trying to catch some piece of bone, of hair left in the sand, “Come on Eren. Eren I love you,”

A bright moon shone that night on the beach, the cries of an old broken man the only sound to be heard lost in the wind and the surf.

The next day Levi headed back to the capitol. With no body to bury, he had left a small cross in the dunes with a scouts blade pushed deep into the centre, exactly where a body should be. A scrap of green material in the front pocket of his shirt was the only thing he took with him from that beach. Wing tips fluttering over his heart in the early morning breeze.


End file.
